CPR
by TISX
Summary: One Day Phineas and Ferb wanted to learn C.P.R Isabella Knows that this could be her day. Rated T for being safe    This is a PhineasXIsabella Story and all so a FerbXGretchen story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is going to be my first fanfic so please don't flame, however telling me if I made a mistake is ok and please review (puppy eyes) please.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**I wish I did**

**_Italics are thoughts _**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Danville two kids were sitting under a tree in there back yard talking about they are going to do that day.<p>

(Phineas point of view)

So Ferb what should we do today. I asked Ferb, Maybe we could no I said or maybe we no Ah I got no I said over and over. What about learning C.P.R! I said.

What are we going to test on each other? Said Ferb Ewwwwwww no that would soooo weird I said.

Well what are you thinking to try it on Ferb said

_That got me thinking who should I try it on Candace no she to big what about Isabella I thought. _A small blush came up to my checks at the thought of that I tried to hide it but Ferb saw it.

Are you ok Phineas? He asked. Ya I'm fine it's just so hot out. It's 75F out here you're blushing, what are you thinking about. NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL I faked a smile.

Does it have to do with the C.P.R? Ferb asked. I couldn't lie to my bro. Yes yes it does I said with my I head down.

I'm guessing it was Isabella you were think about Ferb said.

At that very moment I feel my face turning red.

At the worst time too I hear out of my left ear

Hey Phineas Whatcha'doin

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well that Chap 1 Tell me what you think i will read review and answer them Chap 2 will be up by tomorrow so stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guy first thing is thank you for telling my errors I will be making less rushed chapters now the only reason why Chapter 1 was rush is that it was 10:40 PM at night on the East side of the US. Anyway here's Chapter 2: **

_**Italics are thoughts **_

Earlier that morning Isabella was getting ready to go the fireside girls

(Isabella's Point of view)

"That was perfect dream "she said dreamily after a Phinbella dream.

She got up from her bed and head to the bathroom

15 minutes later Isabella come out of the bathroom all ready for a day of fun at the fireside and at Phineas and Ferb backyard

All she need now was food she head for the kitchen where her mom is at

"Hello boo-boo would you like some Eggs and toast?" said her mom

"Ok" I said

I eat down the eggs and toast pretty fast and I was out the door and head for the Fireside girls

10 minutes later Isabella was at the Fireside girl's camp

"Hey chief" said Holly

"Whatcha'doin?" asked Isabella

"Getting patches what else" said Katie

"Where is Ginger? " I asked

"I don't know" Said Gretchen

Suddenly Ginger flying into the room blushing

"Ginger are you ok?" asked Isabella

"Today the day Isabella, Today I kiss Baljeet!" Said Ginger happily

"What did he do to make you think that" asked Adyson

"It's because of what Phineas and Ferb are doing today! "said Ginger

"What are they doing today? Asked Isabella

"C.P.R" said Ginger happily

"C.P.R"? Said the whole group at the same time

_Today the day Isabella I will at long last get my shot at kissing Phineas! _Suddenly she felt her face going red.

Suddenly she hears "Isabella? Isabelllllllllla? ISABELLA!" said Adyson loud

"What?" she said

"We need to get to Phineas and Ferb so we can learn C.P.R" said Holly

"Yeah I'm coming" I said

5 minutes later Isabella was at the door that lead into the backyard

_This is it Isabella the day that I'm going to kiss Phineas I can do this _

She open the gate

"Hey Phineas whatcha'doin"

_I swear I saw blushing a bit _

(Phineas's point of view)

_Ok Phineas stay calm and get rid of the blush think of something other than Isabella um Flying cars yeah how awesome _I felt the blush go down.

"We are learning C.P.R today" I said

"Who is telling us how?" Isabella asked

"I don't know" I said

Suddenly I hear "I will"

We all turn to see who was talking

It was Candace

"I will teach you C.P.R" said Candace

"You will?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"Who tell you how to do it?" I asked

"Jeremy "Candace said

Before I open my mouth Candace said

"It is a needed for people who work now" Candace said

"Ok" I said

"I call it the life saving kiss" said Candace

_A life saving kiss Isabella is going to pick me for her training I know it_

"Anyway I will let pi-"Candace was stop in the middle of her sentence by Buford

"Sorry that we are later Dinner bell, my nerd had to go get a new notebook so anyway what on the menu" Buford said

"We are learning C.P.R today" I said

"WE ARE LEARNING TODAY YES!" Said Baljeet out loud

Buford hit Baljeet in the arm

"OW what was that for?" ask Baljeet

"For being a nerd" said Buford

"As I was saying I will let you pick who you going to be with" said Candace

"Isabella you can start off" said Candace

_She going to pick me I know it._

"Phineas" said Isabella

_I knew it well here we go._

(Isabella's point of view)

When Candace said we can pick are buddies I was so happy

"Phineas" I said

_THIS IS IT ISABELLA I CAN DO THIS I CAN DO THIS_

(Ferb's point of view)

"Gretchen who your buddy? "asked Candace

"Ferb" she said

_Hmmmmm she pick me right away like she like me or something let's see if I can find out_

"Ginger what about you" asked Candace

"Baljeet" she said

"And last is Adyson you have Buford" Candace said

"Ok" said Candace

"Are we ready?" asked Candace

"Yes" said everyone

"Then let's get start" said Candace

**Chapter 2 is in the books Any way time for some Reviews**

**MidnightMoonshyne: Thank you for pointing out the errors that I made and I fix it because of you. Thank you for reviewing :D **

**CookiesXMilkEXCOTEMe: Thank you for pointing out the error that I made and I fix them and this time I did not rush. Thanks for reviewing :D **

**P.S the next chapter are going to be AT least 1000 words long so be ready and I may update today if I have the time too**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys like a said this chapter is going to be pass 1000 words so get ready **

_**Italics are thoughts**_

* * *

><p>Candace's POV)<p>

"What about Holly and Katie?" asked Isabella

"We already know C.P.R so we are going to help Candace right?"asked Katie

"Yes" I said

"So anyway let get started" I said

"Ok so does anyone know what C.P.R stands for. . .

45 minutes later

"Now that you all pass your test now it's time for training" I said

"Um Candace why are we like in class or something?" asked Buford

_Because I need payback to what Phineas and Ferb do to me each day_

"Because you need to learn everything" I said

(Phineas POV)

_I hate it when Candace act like she a 5 year old with a P.H.D If she even knew that if for doctor And Now all hand in your test blah blah blah._

Then out of nowhere I felt a soft hand touch mine I look down and saw Isabella hand in mine and she didn't even know

I began to blush hard I felt my face come a dark red then the worst thing happen

"Phineas are you ok?" asked Candace

"Your redder then a apple" said Candace

Everyone look at me

"I get hot easily" I said

Ferb giggle to himself

_This is so awkward and weird I have never feel so…..whole in my life this got me thinking 1000's of possibly _

_Does Isabella like me?_

_Did she not feel it?_

1 question at of the 100's in my head made me think hard

_Do I like her back?_

(Isabella's point of view)

_I wonder why Phineas was so red then I look down and saw my hand in his. I was Scared and happy at the same time I'm scared because what if he yanks in off and happy because he holding it_

"ok after you get the blood moving you move your mouth to the other person mouth to give the person air that why I call it the life saving kiss" Candace said

The thought of kissing Phineas made her blush but she is good of hiding it

Then when Candace bent down to show us, the top of her butt crack came up

Buford just started cracking up

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Buford cracking up

"What is it Buford" said Candace mad

"you're your butt crack was showing HAHAHAHAHHA" said Buford

"You are SO busted Buford" Candace said

Candace call Buford mom

"Hello miss Vans?"Candace said

"Your son is acting bad in C.P.R class" Candace said

"Ok I will tell him" Candace said

" No nerd for 1 week" Candace said

"WHAT !" said Buford

"YES!" said Baljeet

_Buford is so weird sometimes Phineas would never do that I look at him his eye such a perfect blue and his hair so orange an-_

"ISABELLA" Yelled Candace

"Snap out of it and get back on" said Candace

"Ok" I said a bit dreamily

"I'm hungry" said Ferb

"Fine I go make something be back in hour and a half" said Candace tired

(Phineas point of view)

35 minutes later.

Phineas was done talking with Ferb all suddenly he feel someone hand touch his shoulder.

He look to see who it is.

It's was Isabella.

"Whatcha'doin?" asked Isabella in a low sweet tone.

_I had said something. _

"Nothing" I said.

She sat down next to me.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

_I could feel the feeling I felt when her hand touch mine back in the C.P.R class but this time in was MUCH deeper. _

"So did you have anything else planned for today" asked Isabella.

"No" I said.

We talk for a good 25 minutes.

And every time she giggle.

It made me feel so good inside.

All the sudden.

"Food is here yes" said Buford.

We all got up and heading inside.

I sat down.

Ferb sat down to my right.

Then Isabella sat to my left.

During the time of us eating I felt a hand go into mine.

I didn't even have to look I knew who's it was.

I knew the blush was coming so I begin thinking hard.

_Um Flying cars, AWSOME FACE and Perry._

_By the way where is Perry?_

(No one Point of view)

DOO-DOO-BA-DOO-DOO-BA-AGENT !

Perry's watch lighted up.

Phineas's Bed flipped and Agent P was in his chair.

"Good morning agent P the evil Doc Doof (IM NOT SPELLING HIS FULL LAST NAME :O)

Has gone miss and we need you to find him and report his position back to here we have also fixed your jet don't blow it up good luck Agent P." said MM

Perry got out off his chair and to his jet and take off.

(Isabella's point of view.)

I tried to show my love for Phineas by holding his hand.

I saw his face red but going down.

I play dumb with him and let my hand go.

But then I felt his in grab mine I was shocked and very happy.

I could feel the blush rushing up.

"ok guy we all done?" asked Candace.

"Man that was good" said Buford.

"ok let go" said Candace.

Phineas let go of my hand.

We heading for the backyard.

"Ok you guy ready to start?" asked Candace

"Yes" we all said

(Phineas point of view)

_Why did I just grab her hand when we were eating?_

_I-I-I think I maybe in love with her _

I could feel the blush rising and knew I was going to be big

"Candace I need to go the bathroom" I said

"Ok" she said

I ran as fast as I could for the bathroom

When I got in there

"I'm I in love with her?" I said

I washed my face with water

"I-I-I think I I'm so that what I been missing! All this time I been I love but I never knew I'm so dumb…why did I not see this!"I said

I sigh

"no wonder I feel bad when she was sick and that why every Whatcha'doin made me feel happy" I said

"but how should I….. I know! When we are doing C.P.R I will kiss that it I said

I came out of the bathroom and in to the backyard

"Ok now that Phineas is back we can start" said Candace

"Ok Phineas and Isabella you can start" said Candace

"Phineas Lay down" said Candace

"Go ahead Isabella" Candace said

I closed my eyes

She place her hand on my chest

".5" she said each time she hit my chest

I open my eyes just a little to see her beginning the lean

_This is it._

* * *

><p><strong>Ha haha hahahahahaha MAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA. Anyway what did you think I did this in 2 hours and if your asking about the other couples they will be in the next chapter. Now for reviews<strong>

**MidnightMoonshyne: Lol ya Flying car are the way to go if you don't want to blush Thanks for reviewing :D**

**PnFfan101: Ya I know I know all the couples and thanks for reviewing :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Now I know that I left off right before Isabella was about to go mouth to mouth with Phineas but I have to do the other couples first. Anyway to the point. After the fireside girls saw there leader making a move on Phineas they began to make move on they own crush as will. I will get back to the Phinbella somewhere in this chapter.**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

><p>45 minutes earlier<p>

(Ferb's point of view)

_Hmm I think Phineas is starting to find out that Isabella loves him._

_He was blushing very hard in C.P.R class when her hand felt in to his._

_And they are still talking _

_To other things um hmm_

_Why did Gretchen pick me right away I starting to think that she lo-_

I felt a hand on my arm I turned to see who hand it was from, it was Gretchen's

"Hey Ferb" she said

I waved

"So what are you doing?" she asked

"Isn't that Isabella catchphrase?" I asked

"No her catchphrase is it shorter" she said

"Ok" I said

(Gretchen's point of view)

_Ferb is so cute and so romantic _

I sigh dreamily

I heard Buford and look he was happy that the food was here but I saw something he was sitting next to Adyson.

"Food is here yes" he said

Before getting up I look Isabella was with Phineas, I was with Ferb, Adyson was with Buford and Baljeet and Ginger where still on the ground talking

"Ginger Baljeet food is here!" I yell

"Ok" said Ginger

They got up and the best part was that Baljeet help her up Ginger blushed

Everything was coming together perfectly

We went inside

Sat at the dinner table

Candace came with food

Ferb sat down next to Phineas I sat down next to Ferb

Ferb sat to my right and to my left was Candace

I look to my right and see Candace who was smiling

"What are you so happy about?" I asked

"Look under the table at Phineas" she said

I look and saw Phineas and Isabella holding hands

I look her smiling

A tear roll down her eye

"My little bro is growing up so fast" she said smiling

"I guess soon he will be little anymore" she said

"And Ferb too" she said

I felt something in my hand it's was Ferb hand

(Ginger point of view)

I look at Baljeet smiling we were still talking about math I didn't care he was my living dream

"Did you know that blah = blah and blah = blah" he said

"Yeah" I said dreamily

(Adyson's Point of view)

"So then I pull the guy and close and hit- blah and blah and blah and blah" he said

"Really "I said dreamily

_He so big and strong Ahhh _

* * *

><p><strong>If you're asking the blah part are when they get lost in their crushland or something <strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone are we done?" Candace asked<p>

"Yes" we all said

(Isabella's point of view)

As we were walking out side Phineas said he had to go to the bathroom

Candace lets him go

Phineas ran for the Bathroom

_Hmm Food does not take that little of time to go pass his system I wonder but yet he could be telling the truth._

5 minutes later

Phineas finally came back

"Ok now that Phineas is back we can start" said Candace

_Who is going first? I hope it me and Phineas._

"Phineas and Isabella you first" said Candace

_Ok Isabella here we go I can do this I can I can I CAN _

"Phineas lay down" said Candace

Phineas lays down and closed his eyes

"Go ahead Isabella" said Candace

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest

I placed both of my hand on top of each other on his chest

"1 2 3 4 5" I said each time I push down on his chest

I began to lean

_Here we go I can do this Isabella I CAN DO THIS _I yell at myself in the mind

I inched closer

(Phineas point of view)

I could feel her Breath on my face

_This is it Flynn _

(Candace and the Fireside girls Point of view)

_Could this be the day that it finally happens? Or will they chicken out? _

Every sec fell like a 45 years

But Buford and Baljeet 1 sec is a sec

(Isabella point of view)

I was only about 3 inches from him

_COME ON ISABELLA YOU CAN DO THIS _

(Phineas point of view)

_COME FLYNN YOU CAN DO IT _

(Candace and girls point of view)

_COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!_

**Impact**

For Phineas and Isabella time stopped

(Phineas and Isabella point of view)

_Holy I-I never thought that kissing my best friend would feel so good_

But they had to do what was needed

Isabella put air in Phineas mouth **(I know that may sound wrong but it not)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN YAY PHINBELLA :D ****Anyway what did you think? I did this in like 3 hours thinking it out I will being ending this in like 1-4 chapters I hope anyway time for some reviews **

**PnFfan101:Thanks for telling that :D and good prediction it could happen you never know! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: yes I know that "" is for some talking and also the Perry thing is a whole other story so you're good with that. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! Here comes chapter 4! I think there is going to 2 or 3 more chapters in this story so stay tuned. Anyway to the story**

* * *

><p>(Isabella's point of view)<p>

_Oh my gosh I did it I kissed him! _

"Nice job Isabella!" said Phineas

"Really?" I said dreamily

"Yeah" he said

_OH MY GOSH I THINK HES LIKE ME ahhhh_

I fainted

"ISABELLA!" yelled everyone

I dreamed about Phineas marring me

5 minutes later

"Isabella? Isabella wake up" said Candace

I had no idea that I was blushing very hard

"My gosh what dream did you have" asked Phineas

"Why?" asked

"Your redder then a fire truck" said Phineas

"Oh I'm just hot" I said

"Okkkkkkk?" said Phineas

"Anyway Isabella Phineas need to do his turn too you know" Candace said

"Ok" I said

_That was close_

"Isabella lay on the ground with your eyes closed" said Candace

I did just that

Phineas did what Isabella did but did not kiss as long

"Good job Phineas you're done for today and you to Isabella find something to do" said Candace

"Ferb Gretchen your next get up here Ferb on the ground eye closed! NOW" yelled Candace

Me and Phineas watched from inside the living room gigging each time Candace yelled

"BUFORD NO MORE NERD YOUR MOM TOLD YOU THAT BALJEET STOP DOING MATH!" yelled Candace

"But I like math" said Baljeet

"WELL TO BAD GET OVER IT!"Yelled Candace

(Ferb's point of view)

_Ok I'm all set for Gretchen _he felt hands on his chest

"1 2 3 4 5" she said each time she pushed down

For Ferb and Gretchen time stop for everybody time was slow but not as soon as Phineas and Isabella because that was a long time crush

IMPACT

Just like Phineas and Isabella

Time stop for Ferb and Gretchen

But they kissed for a bit too long like 10 full sec Candace flipped

"IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A KISS MOMUNT THEN GO IN THE HOUSE!" yelled Candace

"What wrong with you?" asked Ginger

"I want things done now" Candace said

"Good job NOW FERB YOU DO IT" yelled Candace

Same thing happen

"FERB GRETCHEN YOUR DONE NOW GET OUT!"yelled Candace

Once inside Gretchen talked to Isabella

"Is Candace ok she acting like some made her really mad" said Gretchen

"I have no idea" said Isabella

"Anyway how did it go with Phineas?" asked Gretchen

"Perfect" she said dreamily

"How about you?"asked Isabella

"Same" Gretchen said also dreamily

(Phineas Point of view)

"Do you think the girl like us?" I asked Ferb

"I think so" said Ferb

"Do you think we should ask?" I asked

"Ask them what?" said Ferb

"To be our Girlfriends" I said

"Um maybe" Ferb said

"Later?" I asked

"Like in a hour" Ferb said

"Ok time for a break" said Candace from outside

Everybody poured in

"We will talk later ok" I said

"Ok" said Ferb"

55 minutes later

Everybody but Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen and Isabella was outside

"You ready Ferb?" I asked

"Let's do it" said

We walked up to the living where the 2 girls where

_Here we go don't let yourself down _

"Hey guys Whatcha'doin" asked Isabella

I was trying hard not to blush and so was Ferb.

We sat down next to our girls

I thought I was going to make the first but I was wrong

Isabella grabbed me and pull me into a kiss Gretchen did the same with Ferb

The kiss lasted for a good 12 sec

When she pull away I smiled and said "ISABELLA!" I said same with Ferb "GRETCHEN!" said Ferb

Before they could say anything else me and Ferb faint from the shook and from happiness

Both the girls giggle

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well Chapter 5 is in the books and I rush a bit so if it's a bit weird that because of that anyway to the reviews **

**PnFfan101: Yeah it was mead to be funny and cute and Phineas and Isabella and Ferb and Gretchen just kiss so that 2 down and Thanks for reviewing **

**SteadyEddieNewkumet: they are the same age as in the show **

**Miniprincess 101**: **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating the story :( I have been busy anyway to the story**

(Back with Candace and her pov)

"Ok people let go started" I said

"Who wants to go next?" I said

"Me me!" Baljeet said

"Ok Baljeet" I said

"Come on Ginger let's go!" yelled Baljeet

_Hmmm Baljeet is the one that want to go I think he may have a thing too for Ginger I think I'm going to max thing up a little_

"Ginger on the ground" I said

"Close your eyes" I said

"Ok Baljeet go ahead"

(Ginger Point of view)

_Ok Ginger here it comes do not worry it going to be ok I got this I got this FOR THE CUTE BOY PATCHS! _

"1 2 3 4 5" Baljeet said

He began to lean

_THIS IS IT DO IT DO IT DO ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT _

IMPACT

Baljeet did I nice 4 sec kiss

And Ginger on her turn did the same

"Ok Buford and Adyson your next" said Candace

(Adyson point of view)

_Ok Adyson you can do this for the love of Buford he so cute _

"Buford on the ground" said Candace

"Go ahead Adyson" she said

_HERE WE GO I CAN DO THIS I CAN I CAN _

"1 2 3 4 5 "I said

I began to lean then Buford hit me and the back forcing my lips to his

He did the same thing we he was on top (NO LEMONS)

(Back with Phineas and Isabella, Isabella's point of view)

Phineas was waking up

"What happen?" he said

"You fainted when I kissed you" I said with a blush

"Oh yeah" he said taking my hands

"I still have to ask you if y-y" I stopped when his lips crashed into mine

"Does that answer your question Isabella?" he asked pulling away

I grinned widely and hugged him so hard I thing I toke the wind out of him

"Yes yes it does" I said

"Isabella will you be my girlfr-"he was cut up when I kissed him so hard that we both fell over (NO LEMONS!)

"OF COURSE I WILL!" I screamed grinning wide kiss him more and he kissed back each time I could not believed this was happing

I cover my mouth because of Ferb

"Sorry Gretchen" I said

"it's ok"

**A/N Sorry that chapter is short but I'm VERY BUSY DOING SCHOOL HOMEWORK . Anyway time for reviews **

**PnFfan101: yea Phineas would totally dig this story and I know all the pairing here what I think of the pairing Phinbella :D :D :D Ferbella NEVER EVER WILL HAPPEN but I may I'm not a troll Thanks for reviewing**

**Lieber Qual: And that why you never judge a book by its cover thanks for review**

**DA AWE-SOME 1 : THANKS MAN :D C.P.R IS # 1 THANK FOR REVIEW **


End file.
